Kimberly Meet Love
by C.E. Bradford
Summary: A girl who falls in love. With a new boy. Srry this is my 1st romance story. so bear with it.


11

Kimberly, Meet Love

This is a story about a girl, who didn't know much of love. That is until it came and hit her smack in the face! Instead of starting this story off where it basically ends lets go back to Kimberly's first day at Boonsboro High School. Shall we?

"Are you nervous about going to high school honey?" "Mom, why would I be nervous?" "Well I don't know. Aren't you nervous about meeting all of those new and different people?" "No, why should I?" "Honey, some people change over the course of time. Not to mention, kids move here during the summer. So there will probably be some people you don't know. And not all of your friends are going to be in the same classes as you." "Whatever you say Mom, whatever you say."

"Oh, wow there are a lot of people here I don't know." "Hey, Kimberly! Don't you remember me?" "Oh my I can't believe it, it's Melissa! Wait I thought you said you were moving to Oregon!?" "Well we were going to, but my dad got another job offer in Boonsboro." "Oh Melissa, that's great! So what do you have first period?" "Let's see I have…..ELA first period." "Really so do I!" "That's so great Kimberly!"

"Hello and welcome to ELA. I will be your teacher, Mr. Blair. Now lets all introduce ourselves. Let's start with you, Melissa." "Hi, everybody. My name is Melissa, and my favorite subject is Social Studies. I will pick you." "Hello my name is Kimberly, and my favorite subject is Science. Im going to pick you." "Hey my name's Branden. My favorite subject is Science." 10 minutes later….. "All right class for your first assignment is to write about your summer. Its due on Friday." Riiiiiing!!! "Yes its finally second period! Hey, Brandon! What do you have second period?" "I have science." "Really? Me too" "Wonderful."

"Hello class, welcome to Science. I'm your teacher Mrs. Sage . Does anybody here like science?" Kimberly and Brandon's hand's shot up into the air. "Well at least we have two people in this class that like science." "Yeah, those two are just the perfect pair of science nerds!" whispered Devyn, "What did you just say about me?!" Oh, my! It's a girl science nerd with attitude!" "Oh, come on Devyn leave her alone! If you call her a science nerd you're basically calling me a science nerd!" "Thank you Brandon. Wait a second did you just stick up for me?" "Sort of." "All right class its time to go have a nice day!"

"So, Kim. What did you think of that boy sticking up for you?" "Well I thought it was kind of…..sweet." "Really?! I thought you weren't into boys yet." "Well I'm not. I've only like two people in my life so far." "Okay, refresh my memory." "First it was Tommy Gallow. Then it was Preston Thompson." "Oh yeah, I remember them." "Tommy Gallow was the cutest of the two." "Yeah, whatever."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Melissa." "Bye!" "Can I sit with you?" "Sure, Brandon. I didn't know you rode this bus." "Well my mom drove me to school this morning, since this is the first day." "Really that's what my mom did to." "I guess we have more in common than we think." "Yup. Well this is my stop, see you tomorrow Brandon." "Bye Kimi!"

"Did he just call me Kimi? Well he really nice to me. Maybe we can become good friends." "Yeah, maybe we can." "Hey! When did you get here?!" "Well, my stop is here." "Really where do you live?" "I think I live next to you." "Really!" "My goodness! Why are you getting so excited?" "I don't know."

"Do you like me or something?" "No!" "Well I gotta get home." "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye."

"So, honey did you make any friends today?" "As a matter a fact I did." "Who?" "Well I made friends with the boy next door." "Oh, a boy-friend. Do you like him?" "Mom!" "What too much information?" "Yes!" "Sorry Kim I didn't mean to get nosey."

Riiiiiing, Riiiiiing! "Hello." "Hi, Kim." "Brandon?" "Yeah, it's me. Listen, we need to talk." "We do?" "Yeah, I need to know if you like me." "Well I guess I do." "All right!" "What do you mean?" "Well uh, would you like to go out with me?" "Sure!" "All Right!"

As most girls do, Kimberly has a diary. Since she didn't want to tell anybody else, she wrote about it in her diary.

"Dear diary, I finally have a boyfriend! Now I might not know much of love, but right now it feel's great! In fact, it's almost like it just came up and hit me in the face! It sounds silly, but who cares? Well I think I'm going call Mel. (Mel is Melissa.) See ya!"

"Hello this is the Waterbury residence. Kim, is that you?" "Yeah!" "Why are you so excited?" "Mel, you won't believe this!" "What?!" "Brandon just asked me out!" "Get outta here! It's only the first day!" "I know! He called me on the phone and asked me out!" "Wow! You sure are lucky! Well I have to go I'll see you tomorrow, Kim." "Bye."

"Hey, Brandon!" "Hi, Kimi." "What's wrong Brandon?" "My dad said I can't go out with anyone until I'm 15." "Well that's not fair! Did you tell him I live next door?" "No." "Well maybe he should meet me first." "Yeah! That's a good idea!" "Why thank you."

"Hey, Kimberly!" "What can I do for you MelMel?" "How many times have I told you not to call me that in public?!" "Um…..about 17 times." "Kimi, my sweet!" "How may I help you, BranBran?" "Please don't call me that." "Okay." "Come over to my house. My dad wants to meet you." "Okay! Bye Melissa!" "See you later Kim."

"Dad, this is my GF. (GF Stand's for girlfriend) Her name is Kimberly, but we all call her Kim." "Hi Mr. Springirth." "Well I must say you have pretty good taste Brandon." "Thanks Dad." PoPPoP "Hello." "Hi, Kimberly." "Hi Mom." "It's time for dinner," "Okay. I have to go home for dinner. Bye Brandon." "See you tomorrow Kimi."

"So did I get approval from your dad?" "You sure did!" "That's good." "hi, Brandon!" Z-Z-Zoey? What are you doing here?" "Well we moved back over here, from the Netherlands" "Do you know her Brandon?" "Of course he knows me! I was his girlfriend last year!" "What!" "I-I can explain."

"Brandon, what the heck is going on here?" "Well, um Zoey this is my current girlfriend, Kimberly." "really? Well then, does she add up to my measures?" "Well of course she does." "Does that mean she's better than me?! Yes she is, isn't she? Well in that case……we're thru!" "Zoey we've been thru since last year." "So! You know what? I'm going to move to に動こうと思っている. (Which is Japanese for Japan.) So I can start a new life." "Whatever."

"So do I really add up to her measures?" "Kimi, you fly sky high above her measures." "Really?" "Really." "Cool. So I guess you're not going to dump me for her?" "The day I meet an alien, is when I will dump you." "That'll probably never happen."

Once again Kim went home, and wrote about her day in her diary.

8/27/10

"Dear diary, Today was probably the best day of my life. Because Brandon basically said he love's me! It fells awesome! Well it's time for me to go. Bye!"

To Kimberly it seemed like Friday went by to quickly. She hardly had any time to read when she was done her work. But the end of the day rocked her world!

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Brandon." "You mean no goodnight kiss" "…..Sure!"

And so Kimberly got her first kiss. They went out all the way through grade-school. They went to different collages, but they still kept in touch. And yes, they both grew up to be scientists. But if you want to find out how their lives end up in the future, you'll have to wait and find out!

11


End file.
